real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasmin Assall
is one of the original BIT group members. As shy and insecure she can be, she feels extremely responsible for delivering good work in her group, feeling more confident in herself. She was the Sole Survivor of the very first movie after trying to sacrifice herself for her friends in her own nightmare. She lost her friends and family during the journey to the Moon Kingdom. Personality Yasmin often is very daydream-y. She isn't very attracted to the group but she feels very confident when being around them. She is shy and insecure, not wanting to be in the center of attention that much. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom Yasmin was the Sole Survivor of the Moon Kingdom movie. The story played out in her own dream, creating the illusion that everything happening really happened. Sedam took advantage of this and created the big nightmare. Due to all the obstacles, losing her friends and family during the journey, Yasmin managed to stay loyal to them and beat Sedam and his minions in the end, becoming the winner of the first movie. In Windmill, her nightmare starts where she saw Meghan getting abducted by Sedam. From there, she decided to take the lead into finding back Meghan. During their start of the journey, they meet Balue who tells them that his wife got abducted as well. Yasmin knows that something isn't right about the so - called Moon Kingdom. She continues being on her radar. In Rongo Longo, she steps up her game by defeating the Rongo Longo after he defeated Angelina. She meets her grandpa after the defeat of the monster, getting information about her dad and grandmother. Her grandpa also says that the Moon Kingdom is very dark and dangerous. In Sad Forest, Yasmin thinks she saw guards dragging bodies through the forest. After being comforted by Phoebet, they continue their journey and talk with Juggpot who lost the girl who he would marry with. Going to Juggpot Falls, Yasmin learns that the case is really big and that many more victims will fall. Not participating in the battle in Mad Seadoph Blue, Yasmin had to watch from the sideline. As Roxxyt and Lynn both get defeated, she steps in and defeats Seadoph. The two dolphins Karal and Pamela take them to Forlock Twist. In Forlock Twist, Yasmin gets more attached to Phoebet. They head to the same path of the maze and later talk with the visitors together. At the top of the building in the forest, Fianna gets defeated by the Wasp-Type monster. Yasmin once again takes it over and defeats the monster by herself. She gets to hear that her grandpa is in danger after saving her grandmother. She decides to go back to Windmill alongside with the remaining members Phoebet, Luna, Sascha and Jade. In The Ruin's Air and Blue Cave Echo Yasmin looks frightened by the fact her grandpa is in danger. At the battle against Baladium, she sees Jade battling it out. Yasmin feels terrible when Jade sacrificed herself to save the others. But she gets even more upset as she finds out Sedam killed her grandpa. In Red Heart Corea, she has to find the green gem to open the door. Yasmin is more reserved on what's to come. In the hall of doom, she sees her real nightmare in front of her where Phoebet gets killed. Her dad also plays a part in it. As the hall of doom ends, everything is back to normal. Yasmin doesn't participate in the battle against Joka but watches. As Sascha gets defeated by him, Joka dies eventually as well. The Moon Kingdom rises and Yasmin finally arrives at the place her loved ones are hidden. In Moon Kingdom, Yasmin gets very emotional since she's very close to finding her friends and dad. She walks with Phoebet, who is besides Luna the only one left together with her. As Yasmin meets up with her dad after finding him, she gets a lot of power to fight. She doesn't care anymore and runs as fast as she can alongside with Phoebet. At the top, she reunites with Luna. She sees how Luna and Phoebet fight with Sedam in his Wheel of Nightmare. They both get defeated. Yasmin becomes the Sole Survivor and has to defeat the last enemy. She meets Meghan again and gets help from her, Balue, Juggpot and her father. In Rapid Eye, Yasmin has to beat the monster. She also has to save all of her friends. She does this while her father also fights with the monster. Rapid Eye then grabs Yasmin but she comes out of him soon enough to continue her task. Finally, she beats Rapid Eye alongside with Meghan. In the final chapter, Peaceful, she talks with her dad. She is shocked to learn she was trapped into a nightmare. She has to leave the nightmare world and after she leaves the world they traveled in becomes sunny, the monsters turn into butterflies and birds and all the people are alive again, with exception of Yasmin's dad. BIT: Race To Win Despite her being the lead role in the first movie, Yasmin had a minor role in the second movie. In Circuit, she is cheering for the members who play soccer alongside with Meghan. In Meadows, she feels sad when the group separates and she doesn't go with Phoebet. She heads the other way with Roxxyt, Lynn, Fianna and Amber. As they arrive at the Factory, she and the other members know something is up. Yasmin takes the barrage route and gets lifted by a box lifter. She escapes the factory first. In Summit, Roxxyt informs Yasmin, Fianna and Amber about what happened. They arrive at a summit and walk through it. There are a lot of mountains. A snow-storm is coming and the members of the group need to watch out. They dodge and successfully do that except for Yasmin, who falls into a pit after being hit by the storm. This marks the first time that Yasmin has been abducted. At the end of the movie, Yasmin is saved along with the other members of BIT. During their way home, Phoebet kisses Meghan, which makes Yasmin cry. Amber sees this and says that she'll get the one. BIT: Classics In Figure Circuit, Yasmin is one of the six BIT members to join the vacation trip. She is seen packing for the trip and looks a bit down as Phoebet and Meghan flirt. Sascha cheers her up. As the group arrives at the Falls, Yasmin feels amazing. She's happy to have joined the vacation and drinks a cocktail with Sascha. In Dark Mansion, Yasmin arrives at the Dark Mansion alongside with Sascha. They got brought by Lynn as they discovered something is totally wrong again. They enter the Dark Mansion and quickly find out that it's haunted. After a few steps, Meghan and Phoebet get trapped. As a mysterious ghost shows up, Yasmin quickly pushes the two away. The ghosts floats through Yasmin and disappears. Yasmin looks at Meghan and Phoebet and looks the same as all the other visitors. Yasmin got brainwashed! Yasmin is left behind and stays brainwashed until Meghan manages to find back the lime gem who destroys the brainwashing ghosts and brings back all brainwashed victims. She gets saved. At the end of the movie, she hugs Meghan and Phoebet. Meghan says she feels sorry but Yasmin responds by saying she hopes they are happy. After all, they are one group. Trivia * Yasmin is the very first winner of the series. * She is the first person to place last twice in a row.